


Boys and Love

by ferix79, readytherhinos



Series: Gladnoct/Promnis Verse [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Both Ignis and Noct are trans guys, Face-Fucking, M/M, Noctis has not had top surgery, Nothing Bad Happens AU, Oral Sex, Pussy and cunt used to describe a transmale character, Trans Character, Trans Ignis Scientia, Trans Noctis Lucis Caelum, Vaginal Fingering, implied ot4 - Freeform, trans boy party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytherhinos/pseuds/readytherhinos
Summary: Ignis and Noctis finally, finally, FINALLY get on with it. Or that's Ignis' opinion anyway.In Noctis' opinion, he and Ignis have the night of their lives, and will have many more such nights going forward.Please read the tags and notes inside!





	Boys and Love

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, PLEASE read the tags before reading. The words pussy and cunt are used to describe both transmale characters in this fic. He has also not had top surgery and his breasts are mentioned multiple times. If you don't like this kind of wording, please don't read this fic. Also it's important to us to note that one of the authors of this fic is a trans guy.
> 
> This takes place some months after the last fic with Promptis, so Noct is 19 and Ignis is 21.

It was a rare occasion that Noctis spent a night in the Citadel anymore—much less with Ignis. His old room carried the sweet nostalgia of staying up much too late with his advisor, sneaking leftover pastries from the kitchen. Noctis never confronted how he felt about Ignis over the years, but with his relationships with Gladio and Prompto, something about it seemed...familiar.

 

Ignis was home, safety, warmth—every cozy childhood feeling. He never questioned it before, but that was probably love, huh? The attraction came much later in life, very recently in fact, but his love for Ignis was as old as the day they met. Noctis could only hope it was mutual.

 

Spending a night in—with company, too—for once was…nice, Ignis decided. Very nice. Especially since his company was Noctis and there wasn’t work or school involved. A night in at the Citadel, at that, not at either of their messy apartments or at the university library. A night of pure relaxation, quiet and comfortable and alone. Very, very nice, Ignis decided.

 

Usually they would spend such nights with Gladio and Prompto, too, in an odd double-triple date sort of thing. It should have just been all four of them together, Ignis often suggested to Gladio, but Prompto and Noctis were still in the honeymoon period of their relationship after consummating it last year. They didn’t seem ready to expand to another lover, Gladio always told him. No need to rush things and overwhelm the two of them. Three partners came with a lot of conflict, after all, and a lot of balance that they weren’t entirely sure any of them were ready for.

 

It seemed inevitable that all four of them would end up together at some point; everyone knew on some level, but wouldn’t say it out loud. It was just a matter of initiating, which Noctis didn’t quite excel at. Ignis was much too dignified and dutiful to admit it himself, so it would be up to Noctis to make the first move.

 

Either way, he and Noctis were enjoying an evening alone. Gladio and Prompto were, too, in fact. Gladio had—finally, in Ignis’ opinion—taken it upon himself to get to know Prompto better by wining and dining him at a very fine restaurant in downtown Insomnia. Whether they would end up back at Gladio’s apartment or not, Ignis wasn’t sure, but at least they were all taking steps in the right direction.

 

Noct’s bed was much too large for him by himself, so it was the perfect place to cuddle up to Ignis as he did frequently as a child. The two shared a cocoon of blankets, propped up by excessive pillows—anything less wouldn’t be enough support for Noct’s achy back, and Ignis would not have it. The movie they put on Noct’s large TV hardly captured his interest while he pondered how to make his move.

 

 

The movie they’d put on was one Ignis never bothered to see in theaters, so it held his interest well enough. Noctis, however, would always hold his attention better than anything or anyone else. Their relationship was just like breathing now, after so many years, but Ignis never tired of…taking care of Noct. Just…cooking for him, checking up on him, making sure he was safe and comfortable and not in too much pain. It brought warmth to his heart and meaning to his life, and no matter what other people said about their relationship, he was always love Noctis like no other.

 

In the end, Noct ended up thinking out loud.

 

So that was where he found himself, with Noct’s head on his shoulder while he ran a hand through freshly washed black hair, when Noct blurted out a garble of words that Ignis barely caught.

 

“Prompto and Gladio...saidIshouldkissyou,” Noctis blurted out, feeling his cheeks turn pink at the realization of what he’d said.

 

“Oh…” he said, thinking over the statement. “When did they say that?” he asked, a smile curling on his lips.

 

Noct’s heart raced at the sight of Ignis’s smile. It was so soft, and yet it had the slightest hint of smugness to it. Ignis surely knew what he wanted, but he was gonna make him say it. Bastard. Gorgeous, perfect, smug bastard.

 

“I was uh, talking to both of them the other day. About you. Asking for advice, I guess,” Noctis said, looking like a deer in the headlights, like he’d been caught. It was silly, he supposed, acting like he had something to hide. He loved Ignis and Ignis loved him in return—it was clear as day, why was he so scared?

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing, Iggy. I just know I love you,” Noctis admitted, blushing and smiling softly. “For a guy with two boyfriends and counting, I don’t exactly have game, huh?”

 

Ignis chuckled and wrapped an arm around Noctis’ shoulder, squeezing him close and pressing a kiss to his temple. He already knew Noctis loved him, of course, and he loved Noct in return. But hearing him say such a thing out loud was…like nothing else, really.

 

He didn’t feel nervous or uneasy or worried, like when he’d confessed to Prompto. No, with Noctis it was like things had always been this way. He understood the other boy’s apprehension, but didn’t share it. He would make sure to erase all of it, too.

 

“And I, you, Noct,” he reassured, his heart fluttering when Noct flashed him a quick smile. “Never doubt that.”

 

They both basked in the gravity of their confession for a moment before Ignis spoke again.

 

“Well, you want to make good on that advice, don’t you?”

 

Noctis smiled bashfully and cupped Ignis’s face with his hands. “I love you,” He whispered, wanting to say it again and again simply because he could now after all these years. He pressed a soft kiss to Ignis’s temple in return.

 

Noctis pulled back for a moment and gulped in anticipation. He’d kissed boys before, but this was Ignis—his first friend, and by extension, his first love. And it was finally happening. Holy shit.

 

Unable to wait anymore, he pulled Ignis in for a kiss. It was messier than he planned, but goddamnit he was kissing Ignis and he was gonna have a good time doing it. He moved one hand down to Ignis’s waist, wanting him so much closer.

 

Their first kiss wasn't perfect, but Ignis could count many, many firsts they had together that weren't. It didn't matter, either way. What did matter was that it opened up the door for many more kisses, and for all the other firsts they would get to have if they became a real couple.

 

In Ignis' mind they already were. The answer would always be yes to any of the other three boys. Unashamedly, wholeheartedly always yes. He didn't want to admit it, but it hurt to imagine his life without any of them, now.

 

But assumption wasn’t befitting of a kind lover, and he knew Noct always needed time to think big decisions like this over.

 

"Do you want to go further?" He asked when they parted, breathless because even if the kiss wasn't the best he'd ever received, it was the best because it was from Noctis, who never failed to take his breath away.

 

Ignis had many, many ideas for how they could go further, but he wanted to give Noct the option, first.

 

Noctis nodded slowly and leaned in to try again, this time pressing his lips perfectly against Ignis’s. “I’ve wanted you for so long, Iggy. Don’t wanna wait anymore,” Noctis said between shy kisses to Ignis’s neck.

 

“I think I’ve loved you my whole life. Kinda dumb of me to notice that now.” Noctis admitted, chuckling with pure joy and relief at the openness of their current conversation. Noctis resumed the trail of kisses until he reached the spot just above Ignis’s collar, sucking gently.

 

“Want you to touch me,” Noctis said softly, almost a whisper in his vulnerable state. He had a mile-long list of all the dirty things he wanted to do with Ignis, but he’d save that for the late-night texts that often came with being his boyfriend. This was pure love to him. He loved each of his boys equally, but his love for Ignis was something uniquely pure—sacred, even. It came with the territory of being childhood friends.

 

“It’s alright,” Ignis chuckled as he lifted his head, giving Noct better access to his neck. “All you had to do was ask, though.”

 

“I’m glad you feel the same; I’ve wanted to get to know you even better for…far too long, if you’re asking me,” he said just before pushing the blankets away from their laps and creating more room around them.

 

He slipped his hands under Noctis’ shirt and gladly helped him out of it, silently grateful that Noct had taken off his binder for the day. He remembered despising the things when he had to wear them—having a partner around to help him out of it was always handy, but never at all elegant. Either way, one less layer to worry about.

 

He’d seen Noctis’ breasts before, sure, but being able to touch was much, much more exciting. And he did, arousal pooling low in his belly in response to the little nubs hardening beneath his palms.

 

“Is this something along the lines that you wanted?” he teased, leaning in to steal a kiss. “Or did you have something else in mind?”

 

“You’re killing me, Specs,” Noctis said, chuckling at Ignis’s teasing.

 

Noctis kissed Ignis more roughly this time, breaking apart to speak as he grew bolder. “Want you to eat me out,” Noct said, almost purring the words before he kissed Ignis again, nibbling on his lower lip slightly.

 

The longer they kissed, the lower Noct’s hands traveled, until he found himself cupping Ignis’s ass with one hand. “Wanna suck your cock first, though,” He said with a devilish glint in his eyes. Noctis had no experience with men with the same equipment as him, but he knew what he liked. Gladio and Prompto showered him with praise for his skilled tongue, so he knew he could adapt.

 

Noctis knew it was going to kill him when Ignis got his mouth on him. The throbbing of his cock would only get worse, and he’d surely soak through his briefs by then. He could wait, though. Many nights as of late consisted of the same fantasy of his head between Ignis’s legs—it had been a busy week for both of his boyfriends, so his mind was left to wander while he fucked himself with his toys. Nothing could be hotter to him than serving the man who took such good care of him.

 

Ignis thought about insisting that he eat out Noct first; he longed to see the look of pleasure on Noctis' face when he made him come. But the lust on Noctis' face made him hold his tongue.

 

He shouldn't deny the Prince something he'd waited so long for, after all.

 

"As long as you're sure, how about we move to the edge over here?" He suggested, motioning to the edge of the bed. Just like Noctis he'd been waiting a long time for this moment; and, just like Noctis, he had a few choice fantasies at the top of his list.

 

"Will you be alright on your knees? The carpet's quite plush, but you could use a pillow, too..." He rambled on, running his hands through Noctis' hair as the boy slid to his knees, his face level with Ignis' cock visible through his briefs.

 

“Oh, yeah, I’ll grab one,” Noct said, taking a soft pillow and kneeling on it, looking up at Ignis with wide eyes. “Don’t worry Specs, I’m more than okay with being on my knees for you.”  Whoa, that came out way smoother than anticipated.

 

Noctis didn’t expect to be in this position so quickly, so it was a little unclear where to go from there. Maybe it was time to tease back and get Iggy all riled up.

 

Noctis dragged an agonizingly slow trail of wet kisses up Ignis’ toned thigh. When he reached the edge of his briefs, he hesitated for a second, and continued to kiss Ignis directly on his cock. Well, with a layer over it. Noctis looked up at him coyly, batting his eyelashes to show off his big blue eyes. “Guess we should get these off you, hmm?”

 

Ignis leaned back against the bed and allowed himself to just watch for a moment. Noctis on his knees, mouthing at his cock...this was already further than he'd even dreamed of getting tonight. No need to rush then, he thought as he watched Noctis explore.

 

Removing the barrier between his cock and that warm, wet mouth would be ideal, though.

 

"I would love that, yes."

 

He started the motion, pulling his briefs down just below his cock and watching for Noct's reaction as his dick popped out from under his waistband. Noctis nuzzled it, soft and slow, before taking the lead from Ignis and polling his briefs down the rest of the way.

 

Noctis stared for a moment, taking in the sight of Ignis’s cock and his wet, pink hole. He’d seen Ignis naked before, but never in such a state. Noct looked up at his advisor in awe and shyness, and eventually a pat on the head from Ignis snapped him out of it.

 

All at once, Noctis dove in, licking Ignis from his hole to his cock. He then moved his tongue languidly everywhere but where Ignis needed it, and looked up at him smugly.

 

When Noctis finally got the desired impatient reaction out of him, he wrapped his lips around Ignis’s cock and sucked lightly. It was a little different than sucking off his other boyfriends, requiring a much gentler touch, but Noct wanted to make his intentions clear—he was sucking a man’s cock, and would treat it as such.

 

Noctis’ wandering tongue pulled breathy moans from Ignis’ lips. He took a moment to steady himself on the edge of the bed, gripping the blankets as he watched Noctis do his best.

 

Honestly, with Noctis calming down the intensity, Ignis was content to just sit back and watch Noct suck him off all night. He didn’t care if he came or not—the privilege of seeing Noctis’ lips around his cock was more than enough pleasure for him.

 

He didn’t doubt that they would both come, though. Noctis most of all, because every second he got to watch Noctis pleasure him, the desire to give Noct the best orgasm he’d ever had mounted. Still, he’d have to wait for a while. He’d rather Noctis take his time, here.

 

“Such a good boy, Noctis,” Ignis cooed, running a hand slowly through his hair. A little bird—well, two really, one with blonde hair and one with a scar—told him that Noct responded very well to praise in the bedroom. It wasn’t surprising, really, but Ignis was forever thankful for the tip nonetheless.

 

Noctis was practically dripping at the sound of Ignis’s praise. Ignis loved him dearly, Noctis always knew that, but nevertheless he craved his approval and love desperately. He lovingly rubbed his hands all over Ignis’s thighs, begging silently for any little noise out of Noctis.

 

Noctis pulled back for a moment, sweet blue eyes beaming at Ignis, his lips and chin soaked and glistening. “I love you, Iggy,” he whispered shyly before diving back in. This time, his tongue reached lower, teasing at Ignis’s wet hole. He teased at his hole, as if to ask for permission to go deeper. Ignis seemed sufficiently pleased for now, but Noct wanted his fingers in him, and he wanted him shaking like his boyfriends often rendered him.

 

Ignis giggled at Noct's reaction. The other boys were right--Noct certainly did like that.

 

While he loved the added sensation of Noctis' wandering hands and the added pleasure of his tongue lapping at his cunt, but...

 

Well, Ignis knew that Noctis enjoyed certain things in bed. But they differed in that aspect, because those were generally the things that Ignis didn't like.

 

"Noct?" he asked, his voice soft. "If you want to do more, why don't you play with my ass? I think I've some lube in the nightstand drawer over there."

 

“Oh,” Noctis said meekly, his cheeks bright pink. He had plenty of experience in that area, with how much Prompto loved fingering, but to hear it so bluntly from Ignis’s mouth sounded so dirty. He loved it, though—he was determined to see such a dignified man as Ignis come undone at his hands.

 

Noct’s knees made a small cracking sound as he stood up, but it didn’t stop him from walking excitedly to the nightstand to retrieve the lube. He returned to his kneeling position between Ignis’s legs, this time with a bit more confidence. In a way, he felt like he’d found Ignis’s weakness.

 

Silly of him to think so, when his weakness was Noctis himself.

 

Noctis poured out a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and circled them around Ignis’s ass, teasing him gently. He slowly slid one finger inside, eyes widening at how well Ignis took it. He gave Ignis’s cock a few kitten-like licks as he moved his finger just a bit to let him adjust.

 

“More?” Noctis asked, teasing a second finger at the rim of Ignis’s ass.

 

Ignis hummed in approval as Noctis' finger sunk in, enjoying the familiar sensation. Prompto quite liked this position, too, but having Noct between his legs was a very different experience.

 

Noctis was...softer, and he moved a bit slower, too. But that could be attributed to it being their first time, he was sure. Prompto was also a fucking rabbit in the bedroom, so having the opposite in a partner was certainly a welcome change.

 

But enough about other lovers.

 

"Noct, I'll let you know when to stop. Better yet, just don't stop until I come, alright darling?" he said with a coy smile, sliding both hands into Noctis' hair.

 

 _Darling._ Hearing sweet names from Ignis’s mouth had Noctis melting. His legs still trembled from first time nerves, but he wouldn’t stop for anything now. Especially now that Ignis showered him with praise.

 

Noctis slid in another finger, and to his surprise, he felt Ignis relax enough to take yet another. He slowly thrusted in what was now three fingers, and sped up once Ignis adjusted. Ignis looked simply gorgeous taking three fingers in his ass. It was the kind of pleasure he deserved—he took such good care of Noctis, after all. It was only fair that Noctis took care of him every now and then.

 

He dragged long licks up and down Ignis’s cunt, leaving no sensitive spot untouched.  It was such a different experience than sucking his boyfriends’ cocks, but he loved every second of it, thankful he paid close attention to the way Gladio and Prompto ate him out. He couldn’t see all of Ignis’s ass from his current position, but it was one hell of a view compared to sneaking looks at his fully clothed advisor.

 

"That's it," Ignis sighed, drawing out the word as he relaxed into the full feeling. "That's my boy," he murmured, and felt Noctis shiver in response.

 

He waited patiently as Noctis' long licks slowed to more focused suckles on his cock, adoring the wet warmth of Noctis' mouth all around him. He had to wait until he was sure Noct wasn't set on moving again...and right about then seemed perfect. Noctis was more focused on thrusting his fingers up into Ignis that he hardly noticed Ignis' hands gently gripping the sides of his head.

 

"Keep yourself still, won't you darling?" he said, sweet as sugar, but gave Noct a moment to process and back out if he wanted to. When Noct briefly flicked his eyes up to meet Ignis', though, he knew it was safe to continue.

 

He started with a gentle roll of his hips, trying not to jostle Noctis' head too much. After a few thrusts Noct's jaw and face relaxed, getting used to accepting his cock without any resistance, and Ignis was in heaven. He'd tried this with Prompto, but Prompto wasn't a fan of it. He'd have to give Noctis time to process the whole experience, but he desperately hoped Noctis enjoyed it. It was such a dominant position, not that he had to express power over Noctis all the time, but feeling dominant in the bedroom wasn't something he often got the pleasure of experiencing, even if he was the one 'topping'.

 

Noct never knew how much he needed this. He’d of course fantasized about Ignis dominating him in the bedroom, but never like this. His thoughts usually involved toys, but this was raw, intimate, and simply perfect. Noctis loved to be adored and cherished, but gods did he love to be used.

 

Noctis could hardly breathe with Ignis fucking his face so intensely, but he didn’t care in all honesty. He’d choke on Ignis’s cock if it came to it. Knowing that Ignis was enjoying himself so much…that was enough for Noct.

 

If Noct’s face was slick before, it was drenched now, and he loved every second of it. Ignis was the epitome of grace and nobility, and here he was letting loose and making a mess all over his prince’s face. Noctis couldn’t be entirely sure he wasn’t dreaming.

 

Noctis was so perfect, taking his cock however he gave it to him. He meant to check in on Noct more, but got entirely too caught up in fucking his face and came with a loud gasp. He couldn't help but continue thrusting through his orgasm, the high so good all he could do was chase it endlessly. 

 

Finally spent, Ignis forced Noct's mouth all the way down his cock one last time before letting him up for air.

 

Noctis moaned, no doubt feeling his ass squeeze around his fingers and seeing the pulses of his cunt. With a few strokes of his cock Ignis decorated Noctis' tits with a stream of cum, watching in thinly veiled pride as it dripped down his belly and soaked into his briefs.

 

Speaking of soaked briefs, Ignis thought as he recovered, he was dying to get them off Noctis and see his dripping wet pussy after all that.

 

“God damn Iggy,” Noctis said, voice raspy. He was soaked all over in cum, leaving his swollen red lips with a shine that was to die for. No matter how thoroughly someone ravaged him, Noct’s face always remained so sweet and princely. He looked up at Ignis with his pretty eyes and stood up. He stretched a bit, relieving his achy legs before taking his place on Ignis’s lap.

 

Noctis straddled Ignis’s hips, going in for a filthy wet kiss without bothering to wipe the cum from his lips first. He kissed Ignis so sweetly, much more delicate than they’d been just a minute ago.

 

Ignis moaned into the kiss, tasting himself on Noctis’ tongue with pride. He couldn’t wait to taste Noct soon, too.

 

Noct wanted nothing more than to take his briefs off and spread his legs for Ignis, but he wasn’t going to make it that easy. He’d been such a doll, letting Ignis fuck his face with wild abandon, and he wanted Ignis to keep up this dominant streak. He wanted Ignis in control, to take the lead with everything that came next.  After all, he’d been such a good boy—and as his boyfriends taught him, good boys got rewarded.

 

“I’m yours,” Noctis whispered, cupping Ignis’s chin and looking softly into his lovely green eyes before kissing him again. “All yours.”

 

"Gods," Ignis moaned, placing his hands on the sides of Noctis' head again and pulling him in for more kisses. Noctis was so perfect, so perfect, just getting up from a thorough fucking and asking for more.

 

It sent heat and desire straight to his cock, so much that he already felt ready to come again. But he couldn't be that selfish tonight-- he had to take care of Noctis first at the very least.

 

"You're perfect," he really should have said that earlier, with how often he thought it. But no matter, he'd make sure that Noctis heard it a thousand more times, and even more after that. "Anything for such a good boy."

 

"Here, lay down on the bed, get comfortable. Do you need any more pillows?" He asked, fussing around as Noctis got settled. The boy had just spent quite a while down on his knees for Ignis--he deserved whatever comfort he wanted.

 

Noctis nodded, taking the pillows Ignis handed him and making a soft little nest to lie back in. He lied back on the pile of pillows and gazed up with his dark blue eyes. Noct was about to ask him for more kisses, but Ignis climbed on top of him and cupped his face without a word, and Noct closed the distance to kiss him again.

 

Kisses on his neck brought little noises out of Noctis. The sensitivity in Noct’s body made him more vulnerable to pain, but it made the tiniest touches so powerful. He could let Ignis kiss him forever, but his cock had other plans, and it ached more and more every second.

 

“Iggy...I’ve wanted you for so long,” Noctis said breathily, running his hand through Ignis’s hair. A kiss to particular spot on his neck made him whine, giving him a greater sense of urgency. “Please, I need you.”

 

"You needn't say more," he assured, meeting Noct for one more kiss. He moved back onto his knees then, and wasted no time pulling Noctis' briefs off. He didn't even ask him to lift his hips, instead pressing his hands down into the mattress to create room to slip off Noct's now damp underwear.

 

"Need anything else?" He asked as he laid down, running a hand around one smooth, pale thigh and closer in to his swollen pussy. He trailed kisses down the other side, ending with a soft bite tantalizingly close to where Noct really wanted his mouth.

 

“Fuck,” Noctis murmured, overwhelmed by the fact that Ignis just bit him. And he was naked. With Ignis between his legs. Holy shit.

 

Despite his nerves, Noct’s cock ached, and he needed Ignis’s mouth on him. With shaky hands, he ran his fingers through Ignis’s hair, unsuccessful in his attempt to convince him to move his mouth to where he wanted it. Ignis’s hair was soft and silky, much unlike the way he kept it in his professional life. Noctis had a feeling he’d be gripping onto that hair for dear life once he got his way.

 

“Please, Ignis,” Noctis whined, each kiss on his bare thighs more than he could take. “Fuck me,” he begged, his pretty eyes staring at Ignis desperately. “I love you so much, Iggy. Always have.” The thought of always will went unvoiced.

 

“Make me yours.”

 

Truth be told, Ignis was nervous.

 

He had a very specific plan for each day when he woke up in the morning, and eating out his best friend was not on the schedule for today. Not to mention they were in The Citadel, of all places. There was just so much to worry over. Someone could walk in. One of their phones could go off. Noctis might not like it.

 

You'd think after facefucking someone and having an amazing orgasm he'd be perfectly fine being on the giving end, but his nerves still threatened to get the best of him.

 

Hearing something so wanting from Noctis, however, awakened something inside him. Noctis wanted this, Noctis wanted him. Everything was fine, he told himself, and he had to get his doubts reigned in if he wanted to give Noct a good time.

 

He didn't hesitate anymore as he lowered himself down and parted Noct's swollen lips with one hand. Not pausing for a moment, he put his mouth over Noct's dick and lavished it in kisses, licks and suckles. He couldn't help but smile at the litany of noises that he heard further up on the bed. And he hadn't even made his way down to the best part yet.

 

“Shit,” Noctis cursed under his breath. Ignis was good at this. Not that he expected any less, but he hadn’t pegged Ignis for the type that had eaten pussy before. Maybe he was just naturally talented, as he typically was with everything.

 

As the pleasure grew more intense, Noctis found himself babbling sweet nothings to Ignis, as he often did when his boyfriends fucked him. Noctis could be best described as, well, a bit of a baby when it came to sex. He was sweet and submissive even in the gentlest of encounters. While he loved to be roughed up and spanked, he loved even more to be pampered, and that was exactly what Ignis was doing for him right now.

 

“Fuck, Ignis,” Noctis moaned, gripping onto Ignis’s hair tightly. “I love you so f-fucking much...I don’t deserve you...gods.” His rambling went on for minutes and devolved more into nonsense as Ignis ravaged him with his tongue.

 

Noctis' words both warmed his heart like nothing else, and made anxiety skitter through his bones. Logic won over this time, though. Noctis was thoroughly enjoying being eaten out, period. Ignis didn't have to worry about the minor specifics--he needed to go with what felt right, he thought, and listen to how Noct reacted.

 

He'd never eaten someone out before, but, well, when one had the same equipment...it wasn't too hard to imagine what would feel good. He moved his tongue lower, cautiously slipping his tongue inside Noct's wet entrance. He wasn't sure if that would feel good--he might find the filling girth of fingers more satisfying--but he sure was curious to see how Noct reacted.

 

His thumb slowly stroked Noctis' dick then, waiting to see if the sensation would break Noct out of his string of loving babble.

 

Noctis snapped out of his babbling with a loud gasp, gripping tighter onto Ignis’ hair. “Mmh...love you,” He mumbled. Noct could hardly get a word out—Ignis had him whining nonstop and he couldn’t keep it together.

 

“Iggy...fuck...your fingers...please,” Noctis begged with what little words he could get out. What Ignis was doing now was overwhelming, but Noct still wanted more, always wanted more from Ignis. Plus, he just loved penetration, plain and simple. Gladio and Prompto always called him a little slut for it—which Noct of course loved.

 

“Fill me up?” Noct asked sweetly, his eyes soft and gentle. Although he was such a strong and tough fighter, he liked to let that all go sometimes and let himself be delicate.

 

Ignis thought the tongue fucking was a more interesting frontier to explore, but what Noctis asked for, Noctis would get. He pressed his face even closer into Noct's cunt briefly, giving him a few more deep thrusts of his tongue before moving his attention back up to Noctis' dick.

 

Not seconds later his fingers were probing Noct's entrance, his cunt already slippery and twitching from all the attention. One finger soon became two, and Ignis' long fingers didn't take long to find the soft spot that made Noctis go wild.

 

The noises he was making between Noctis' legs were positively lewd to the highest degree. Along with the wet warmth of the pussy encasing his fingers, the mix of slurps, squelches and soft moans had him so turned on that he knew he'd come the moment Noct touched his dick again.

 

“Ignis,” Noctis moaned, saying his name again and again, growing more desperate and needy with every thrust against his g-spot. He couldn’t believe how loud he was, between his little whines and the wet noises between his legs. Noct covered his eyes and blushing cheeks with his hands and peeked through his fingers.

 

Ignis was drenched in sweat and looked so disheveled beneath Noctis, and Noct stared in awe of such a rare sight. Ignis was so well-respected in the Citadel for his composure and professionalism, and here he was, absolutely wrecked, just for his prince.

 

“I’m close,” Noct said weakly, knowing he’d fall apart any minute if Ignis kept this up.

 

Once Noct was used to two of his fingers--and goodness knows that didn't take long, with how often he took Gladio and Prompto's cocks--a third was easy to slip in. The feeling of his pussy contracting sporadically around his fingers was luscious. He could see why Gladio and Prom were so addicted to him. It was hard not to be, honestly.

 

For a moment he dramatically sped up the thrusts of his fingers, intentionally trying to overwhelm Noct so he wouldn't notice Ignis' tongue slipping away for a moment. Noctis' thighs and voice trembled accordingly, and Ignis lifted his head for a moment to appreciate the view.

 

Noctis, Crown Prince of Lucis, laid out across his elegant, childhood four poster bed; far above his city on the 89th floor of the Citadel. The Prince grew up and lived above everyone else in the city, a not-so-subtle symbol of his status. But despite growing up out of the reach of most, here he was, laid bare before him, hanging on Ignis' whims.

 

A rush of power flooded Ignis' chest, but with it came responsibility. Which he certainly wasn't a stranger to.

 

He dipped his head back down and redoubled his efforts on Noct's dick, flicking his tongue across it as fast as he could. His fingers slowed to a thrust-press motion, paying special attention to his g-spot as he coaxed Noct over the edge.

 

“Gods,” was all Noctis could get out, writhing and whining as Ignis made him come. Ignis was relentless, fucking him all the way through his orgasm and then some. It was everything he ever wanted, but he was spent—he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Noctis' shouts and moans were orgasmic in themselves. While Noctis was busy writhing through a full body orgasm, Ignis took care of his own cock with a few quick strokes, coming for the second time that night. It was just so easy with Noct, he thought, leaning back to admire him as a small stream of cum squirted from his pussy and tricked down Ignis' chest. The Prince was like a drug, simply put.

 

Noctis pulled Ignis up by the hair, kissing him forcefully but lovingly. Ignis’ face was covered in his own cum, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t kiss him soon enough.

 

He smiled into the kiss, tangling his hands in Noct's mussed hair. Unabashedly staring at Noctis' expression--well fucked and messy--was something Ignis didn't know he needed until that moment.

 

“I love you,” He said, his voice hoarse from all the noise he’d just made. “Hold me?”

 

"Of course," he said without hesitation, and pulled Noctis in close for a few minutes as they both wound down. Eventually, though, he excused himself to clean his face and returned with a hot, damp washcloth for Noctis.

 

"Is there anything else I can get you?" He asked, trying not to sound too much like a servant. But he loved Noctis, and that was the best way he knew to show his love. "Or are you ready for bed?"

 

Noctis’ cheeks warmed as Ignis used the washcloth to clean between his legs, as if he hadn’t just been thoroughly fucked by him. He pulled Ignis back into his arms, content to cuddle and talk until he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

 

“Nah, you’re fine,” Noctis said, brushing Ignis’ messy ‘just fucked’ hair out of his eyes. Ignis holding him like this, his naked body pressed against his completely, felt almost more intimate than their entire night so far. His advisor had always been so quiet, so closed off, but tonight he felt like he could see into his soul for the first time.

 

“The night you got your license and took me out stargazing for the first time...did you know then?” Noctis asked seemingly out of nowhere.

 

"That I loved you?" He asked, not waiting for an answer. "I've always loved you, Noctis. There was no revelation, just...a furthering of what was already there," he mumbled, tripping over his words.

 

He hoped Noct didn't want to stay up too much later--he was certainly feeling the aftermath of their activities deep in his bones.

 

"Was there any defining moment for you?" He asked in return.

 

Noct’s heart ached at Ignis’ honesty. It was too much, knowing he’d been loved in return this whole time, pining and hoping needlessly for what was already there.

 

“I think I always loved you too,” Noctis said, his eyes soft and avoidant, a bit timid about his honesty. “That night, though...it was the first time I thought about kissing you. I thought about doing it, just once, and it was all I could think about.”

 

Noctis laughed and shook his head. They’d been so silly for waiting so long. “When you took me away for a night, I started to daydream about running away with you,” Noctis admitted, his cheeks bright and rosy. “Then this one time we both showered after training. It was the first time I thought about...yaknow...sex. Like, at all.”

 

Hindsight was 20/20, and anyone with eyes would have realized they loved each other all along. Anyone but the two of them, apparently.

 

"Really, in the shower?" He balked, wrapping an arm around Noct's back as they both got comfortable. "Noct, I specifically remember you asking me to see me topless when we were like...what was it...17 and 15? Did you really not have ulterior motives then?" He chuckled, half teasing.

 

Those particular memories-- all the times he and Noct explored each other's bodies but never went further than light touches--were so clear in his mind. He remembered being scared stiff sometimes, especially earlier on before Noct started his transition. Would Noctis think his body was weird? Was he silently being judged? Would Noctis not want him as an advisor anymore?

 

Logically, he knew all his worries were for nothing. Hindsight was, of course, 20/20 and he knew Noctis was just as nervous during those years. It was probably all those awkward and painfully revealing moments that bound them together, though.

 

"I can't remember when I first thought of you in a sexual light," he pondered, resting his chin in Noct's hair. "I believe it might have been during the birthday party that your father hosted for Lady Lunafreya a few years back. I saw you in that pinstripe suit and I...I couldn't help but be smitten, really."

 

If Noctis hadn’t been utterly annihilated mere minutes ago, he would have been aroused by Ignis’ confession. Despite the fact that they’d just had sex, he couldn’t fully wrap his head around Ignis thinking of him sexually when he wasn’t around. It was still strange and exciting to see Ignis as a sexual being, and not just his advisor.

 

“Oh yeah? Maybe I’ll wear it for you sometime,” Noctis teased with a gleam in his eye. “Did you ever think about me when you...” He couldn’t even finish the sentence with a straight face. He wanted to know, of course, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask Ignis such a question sincerely.

 

Ignis had been the catalyst for Noct’s first attempts at touching himself. He’d clumsily rub his cock late at night, sometimes without even thinking of anything overtly sexual. The thought of Ignis on top of him and kissing him was more than enough to get teenage Noctis going.

 

"Ah," Ignis said, plopping his head down on the pillow after Noctis' meaning hit him. "No, I never did. I was already together with Prompto then, so it felt...wrong, even if he would never know. And I worried about making things between the two of us awkward."

 

He watched Noctis' face for a reaction and found a smidge of disappointment. Noctis must have thought of him while getting off at some point in his life. Nowadays, Ignis would have no problem using any of them for his fantasies, but nineteen-year-old Ignis who was very new to having a boyfriend wasn't of the same belief.

 

"Now though..." Ignis pondered, a little smirk on his lips. "If you'd like to just watch me sometime...I'm sure we could do that."

 

Noctis laughed shyly, resting a hand on Ignis’ hip. “I’d love that, but I don’t think I’d be able to keep my hands off you for long if I was there,” He said, giving Ignis a messy kiss. “Pictures are always welcome, though.”

 

Receiving nudes from Prompto and Gladio was always thrilling, but from Ignis it would be downright scandalous. Even naked in bed with him, Ignis seemed so regal, so untouchable.

 

Speaking of which, Noctis took out his phone and snapped a picture of him and Ignis cuddling, showing not much except for his chest and Ignis’ check smooshed against him, his glasses all crooked. He sent it to both Prompto and Gladio in a group message, which he supposed he should add Ignis to as well.

 

 **Noctis:** _guess what just happened (;_

 

Ignis heard his phone ping somewhere in the distance, but it was too late for him. He set his glasses on the bedside table and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. He didn't know what it was about Noct, but he was out. The comforts of being in his best friend's arms and lying in a familiar bed high above the city only furthered his relaxation, and he felt himself drifting off to sleep to the quiet taps of Noctis' fingers typing on his phone.

 

 **Prompto:** omg babyyyy  <3 did you guys have fun?

 **Noctis:** haha yeah we did!!! I guess we’re finally together now

 

Prompto then opened a private message to Noctis, not wanting to put everything quite so out in the open.

 

 **Prompto:** noct I just fucked gladio it was sooo good  <3 <3 I wanna take his cock next time tho (｀・ω・´)

 **Noctis:** bro I feel you iggy fucked my face and ate me out within an inch of my life

 **Prompto:** mmm sounds like a good time (; you wanna come over tomorrow?

 **Noctis:** yeah if i’m not too tired, he did a number on me

 **Gladio:** glad yall finally got on with it. Iggys been going on about you forever

 **Gladio:** fuck it im just gonna add him

 

 _Gladio added Ignis to the group._ pinged across the bottom of the screen. The _Read by Ignis_ marker never came up, though, so he imagined Iggy was already asleep.

 

He watched Prompto excitedly text Noctis next to him, giggling about something. He looked back at the picture Noctis sent them, Ignis cuddled under Noct's chin as he drifted off. It was pretty darn adorable.

 

It was... it just felt right, Gladio decided. He was relieved everything was finally coming together for all of them.

 

 **Gladio:** you must have done a number on him, huh Noct?

 

 **Noctis:** sure did (; guess you two taught me well

 

Prompto laughed, making a mental note to eat Noct out way more since he seemed to be so into it.

 

 **Prompto:** I bet you were so good for him, babydoll  <3

 

Noctis blushed and covered his face as if Prompto could see him. Having three boyfriends now meant endless teasing and flirting—he felt like he might die.

 

 **Noctis:** see for yourself when we hang out tomorrow ;)


End file.
